Larka
Larka''' is a solid white she-wolf with golden eyes. She has soft, bushy fur, and a light gray tip on her tail. Personality Larka in her infancy was at first adventurous, but was soon weighed down by the responsibility of her power and often offered to separate from her pack to keep them safe from Morgra's curse. She was very startled when her new powers showed up and got quite confused. She quietly contemplated her powers while they were journeying. Later on she became used to her powers and was responsible to the very end. History ''The Sight'' Larka is born under The Stone Den, along with her brother, Fell. She is seen to be adventurous and hangs out with Kar a lot. When she is told that she has the Sight, she is becomes scared and lonely, until Kar cheers her up. She goes on the run with her family, searching for the fortune teller, Tsinga. She is not weary of the old Drappa, but instead she does not feel lonely any more. She is horrified when Bran dies, and grieves for him. She moves on, only to have her powers control her. Larka spends her time with Kar, noting, that she has grown a liking to him. When the family separates, she joins with Kar. They try to get away from the human village, when a fire separates them. She meets a strange, rouge wolf named Tsarr with an eagle named Skart. Tsarr tells Larka that a war is coming, between all wolves and lera. Larka trains hard everyday, nurturing her growing powers, and using all of it's gifts. Tsarr shows her Elu/Bran, a human male baby rescued from the forest. Larka affectionately names him Bran, after the Silka. The time of the war nears, and Tsarr and Larka travel to the rebellion's territory. Tsarr, tells Larka that this is her battle, not his. He leaves, and Skart stays. Larka hides in a cave with the she-wolf Jarlar. They stay hidden, but it's no hope, Larka runs into the forest with Elu/Bran. She goes in hiding, and witnesses the battle. She pauses, and scents the air, scenting Huttser, and Palla, her parents. They tell her she must stop the shadows. She howls the summoning call, and journeys into the Red Meadow, the limbo world of the wolf world. She is also given meat, to give to the spirits. She sees Brassa , Kipcha , Bran, and Khaz. Emotionally distraught, she starts to die from touching the spirits. But, Brassa tells her to go back, where she is needed. Larka begs Brassa to let her stay, but realizes that Kar would miss her too much. She wakes, and finds Kar over her, and she is overjoyed to see him. Larka soon realizes that she must face Wolfbane. She soon reaches the cave where he dwells and learns that Fell, her brother who she thought was dead, was saved by Morgra and brainwashed into thinking he was Wolfbane. Larka manages to get Fell on her side, and the two journey to find Morgra at the Citadel. Larka stops Morgra just before she kills Palla. Larka is surprised that Huttser and Palla were captured, but faces Morgra anyway. Morgra takes Elu/Bran to the alter and Larka attacks Morgra. But suffers a nasty cut. Upon bleeding onto the alter with Elu/Bran, Larka fulfills the prophecy and witnesses the Vision of the Man Wolf. Larka watches the theory of evolution, and the doomed fate of Earth. She realizes that man needs to change, or the Earth will die. She faces Morgra once more, and challenges her. Morgra says that Larka made her dreams come true, and tackles Larka. Larka, who has been seeing her death over and over in visions, sacrifices herself by grabbing Morgra, and throwing herself over the cliff. Thus saving the wolves from Morgra's evil grasp. After a few days, Kar is in the forest by himself, mourning over Larka's death. Larka appears in spirit form to him, and tells him the truth. Larka expresses her feelings to him, but then tells him that a certain she-wolf likes him and that he should move on. Right before she disappears, she tells him that she wanted to be more than friends, and that she will watch over the pack and him until they die. With this, she disappears, and Slavka appears asking Kar if she could join his pack, and Kar soon realizes that Slavka is the she-wolf who loves him. Right before he leaves though, Kar whispers a goodbye to Larka, and turns back to join with the family. ''Fell'' Larka's legacy continues on, and instead of Tratto's Blessing, it's now called Larka's Blessing. But her brother's legacy is grim, and he is remembered as Wolfbane. Larka, worried for her brother, appears to him and tells him to seek out a red haired girl. Fell at first is confused, and snaps at Larka. Larka states again to seek out the girl and disappears. As Fell finds Alina, Larka appears again. This time she asks him to seek out the family. Since he ran away and became a lone wolf. Powers Larka holds the Gift of the Sight. These powers include: *The ability to see though the eyes of Lera(wild animals) and feel their pain when hunting them. *The ability to look into water and see visions of the past, present and future. *The ability to talk to birds and to see through their eyes. (Goes with the first power) *It is believed by some that the true power of the Sight is to heal one's mind and body. *To bring forth the Vision, by looking through the eyes of a human at the citadel of Harja. The wolf to use this power has the power to enslave all the Lera to their will. *To howl to the Searchers/Fenris, and either summon them to do one's bidding, or enter the Red Meadow (or field of the dead) and speak with the dead, summoning them with fresh meat from a recent kill. *The ability to look into the eyes of other Lera and control their will. Pack/Family Father: Huttser Mother: Palla Brother: Fell Paternal Aunt: Kipcha Maternal Aunt: Morgra Maternal Uncle: Skop '''Pack Members Khaz (Beta) Bran (Sikla or Omega) Kar (Adopted Brother) Brassa Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Huttser's Pack